


A Promnis Christmas

by PayetteStAmour



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 2017 Promnis Advent Calendar, Blood, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Making Out, Nudity, SO MUCH FLUFF, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, humping, may possibly go up in rating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-09 01:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12877512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PayetteStAmour/pseuds/PayetteStAmour
Summary: It's Prompto and Ignis' first holiday season together as a couple, and Prompto wants it to be perfect.





	1. Festival

**Author's Note:**

> So hey I'm still on a hiatus of sorts for I Went Too Far because my life exploded but then tumblr user [@memegitek](http://memegitek.tumblr.com) started doing this Promnis Advent Calendar and I was like "ooooh maybe I can do this to get into the swing of writing again!!!" and like, I suck at doing independent drabbles so this nonsense is gonna follow a bit of a central storyline, but not be super formal. also like....ignore plotholes pls this isn't a super serious fic ;D

It was one of those craft festivals that always set up in one of the many parks around Insomnia that time of year. It was a place where all the local artists came to sell their pieces to the vying crowds desperate for those last minute, interesting gifts to blow their loved ones away. Not only were these things packed with unique gifts, there was also great food, and one could usually find something without breaking the bank.

Which all added up to a perfect place for Prompto to find a gift for his boyfriend. All he had to do was find the perfect thing and lose the man himself in the crowd for a few minutes.

Ignis however was at his side, steadfast as ever, their fingers intertwined as Prompto led them from booth to booth. Prompto watched the man peruse the selection of wares, hoping to find some inspiration on what Ignis wanted, or liked, but everything the man lingered on was far out of Prompto’s modest means. This was going to be their first Christmas together as an official couple, and he wanted it to be absolutely perfect, all of it.

It wasn’t until it was nearly lunch, however, that Prompto noticed the custom leather notebook covers from across the main aisle. He could see from where he stood the perfect one, dyed a deep green with an intricate design pressed into it. That was the moment when Prompto knew that it did not matter how much it costed, he had to get it for Ignis. He had a credit card, and while he didn’t like putting “recreational” purchases on it, he would figure it out later.

“I think now is a good time to find something to eat, hm?” Ignis suggested, his breath puffing across Prompto’s ear and cheek as he leaned down close.

Shivering, Prompto nodded and grinned up at Ignis. “Yeah! Just gotta, uh, go to the bathroom first! How about you go on ahead, and I’ll catch up?” The little white lie was obvious in Prompto’s tone, and he prayed to the Six that Ignis didn’t call him out on it.

Ignis raised an eyebrow, and Prompto could see the amused glint in his eyes as he considered his words. After a couple drawn-out moments, Ignis huffed out a chuckle and nodded, bending down to press a soft, barely-there kiss to Prompto’s lips. The blond’s gut lit up with warmth and he pressed up for another kiss as Ignis pulled away.

“I’ll go see that Galahdian food truck we saw coming in,” Ignis said, pressing a parting kiss to Prompto’s forehead before pulling away and disappearing into the crowd.

Prompto turned on his heel and all but ran to the booth and immediately picked up the green leather cover. He flipped it over, and then opened it to find the price tag and his stomach dropped.

Two minutes ago, he was ready to drop any amount on this gift, but now seeing it before his eyes, and just a few too many digits for his comfort, he was second-guessing himself. This was four shifts at his job, this was foregoing groceries for the foreseeable future, this was almost in the territory of pushing paying his various bills for another couple of weeks. Ignis would not like any gift that brought hardship to Prompto like that.

Prompto sighed and put the cover down with a sad pat, and turned to leave the booth. Across the aisle, he spotted Ignis wandering back through the crowd, what looked like paper coffee cups in each hand, and a bag of food hooked in the bend of his elbow. He was so beautiful and perfect, lit up by the red and green string lights, a rosy flush high on his cheeks from the chill in the air around them, and Prompto was intensely aware of how much he loved Ignis.

It wasn’t the first time he realized his feelings for the stoic man, but it was definitely the first time he felt ready to blurt it out in a heated rush.

There was something sharp in his throat as he looked back at the leather cover, and he shook his head. He would find something better, something he could afford, something absolutely perfect.

“Can I help you, young man?”

Prompto startled and looked down at the woman who ran the booth and shook his head. “Sorry, ma’am, I was just browsing a bit. These are all really nice,” he said quickly, gesturing vaguely around the booth. His eyes lingered on the green one, and he bit his lip. “Do you perhaps have a card? I can’t afford anything here right now, but I would really like something later.”

The woman beamed at him as she fished out a card, and handed it to him. “Merry Christmas, young man.”

Prompto grinned and waved, darting into the crowd and slipping up behind Ignis. Sneaking his arm into the crook of his boyfriend’s elbow, Prompto pressed a soft kiss to the hinge of his jaw. “Whatcha got there?”

Ignis smirked slightly, offering one of the warm drinks to Prompto. “They were selling mulled wine, and I figured we could use something warm, hm?” Ignis explained as Prompto gratefully took the drink.

“This is perfect,” Prompto said brightly, sipping at the hot beverage and groaning as the spicy sweetness washed over his palate.

At the junction ahead, carolers were gathered in front of a tree, and had begun to sing. It was picturesque, the two of them linked arms in the center of this little festival, breath fogging slightly in the cool air, and steamy cups of mulled wine in their chilled hands.

Ignis smiled softly, genuinely, and he stooped to press a firm kiss to Prompto’s smiling mouth. Prompto couldn’t help the burst of butterflies in his stomach, and the perfectly happy giggle that bubbled up from his chest when he returned it.


	2. Finals

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto is ~~stu~~ dying

Prompto wasn’t one to whine, normally, but after a lovely day at the festival, and an even lovelier evening with his boyfriend the day before, studying for finals was the last thing he wanted to be doing on a Saturday.

But alas, here he was, grinding through his textbooks while his last cup of coffee sat untouched and stone-cold on the table next to him. Already, he had taken several long “breaks” from cramming, and he was ready for another one, but Ignis had chased him from the video game console twice in the past hour and a half.

The other man wasn’t completely unsympathetic; he was well aware of Prompto’s limits in attention and knew well the signs of stress in the younger man, but he also knew when Prompto was feigning his fatigue.

Now, however, Prompto’s eyes ached behind his rarely-used glasses, and he realized he couldn’t remember a single thing he had supposedly read on the last few pages. He blinked and his textbook was closed and his space was tidied up. The world looked weird, tipped on its side and fuzzy, and Prompto grunted. Lifting his head, he wiped the trail of drool that had begun from the corner of his mouth and coughed. He could hear Ignis putting dishes away in the kitchen behind him.

“When’d I fall asleep?” he mumbled, as he rubbed at his eyes and tried to stretch the kink out of his neck. His glasses were elsewhere, and without his contact lenses, the world remained slightly fuzzy. He adjusted the blanket around his shoulders, and he belatedly realized the significance of that blanket. He couldn’t help the sleepy smile that touched his lips when he thought of Ignis tucking him in like that.

Ignis stepped out of his kitchen and smiled fondly down at Prompto, continuing to dry the glass in his hands. “You dozed off about forty-five minutes ago. I tried to wake you, to at least urge you onto the couch, but you wouldn’t be moved.”

“Sleepy me is an asshole then, because now my neck is killing me,” Prompto complained, wincing as his neck popped but offered no relief. Prompto stretched again, and smiled at Ignis. “Thanks for the blanket, though.”

Ignis only returned his smile and stepped back out of sight into the kitchen to put the glass away. Prompto sighed and turned back to the table and opened the textbook again. As he reached across the table to his glasses, a slender hand grabbed his wrist.

“You can call it a day, Prompto,” Ignis murmured, sitting down next to him and the fingers of his other hand catching Prompto’s chin and turning his face. “You’ve worked hard enough for one day.”

“I’ve never heard sweeter words from your lips,” Prompto fibbed with a grin, following those guiding fingers to a thorough kiss. 

When they parted, they were both a little breathless, warmth pooled high in their cheeks. Well, Ignis’ flush was kept to his cheeks; Prompto’s fairness tended to lead to a nearly full-body blush at the slightest suggestion and his entire face felt like it was on fire.

“Hm, I quite like where this seems to be heading,” Prompto teased, enjoying how the dusting of pink on Ignis’ face deepened, and pressed forward for another kiss.

“I was going to offer a massage, actually, since you seem to have hurt your neck with your impromptu nap,” Ignis said, his voice a low pur that was completely unfair to Prompto’s self-control.

“I mean, why can’t I have… both?” Prompto was grinning, even as heat began to pool in his gut. Perhaps studying for impossible finals would be worth it if the rewards for doing so included tumbles with his gorgeous boyfriend.

“Perhaps that could be arranged, after some dinner, of course,” Ignis replied with what was likely his shit-eating grin as he stood back up and slipped back into the kitchen.

Prompto groaned, rolling his eyes and thumping his forehead on the table. If studying for finals wasn’t going to kill him, his insufferable tease of a boyfriend certainly was. With a secret grin as Prompto listened to Ignis lecture him good-naturedly about the importance of a good meal before any “strenuous activity,” he knew he wouldn’t want it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm giving myself cavities


	3. Family

Prompto was nervous. He had lived on his own for a a few months, and his parents knew he was bi, and they knew he had a boyfriend, but this was going to be the first time all three things got brought together.

In other words, Prompto’s parents were supposed to be coming over to his apartment to have a Christmas dinner with Prompto and Ignis. It was early in the month for a Christmas dinner, being only the third, and Prompto hadn’t even had a chance to properly decorate the place between classes and studying, but his parents were extremely busy with work. Honestly, Prompto was shocked that they got any time off at all.

So when four o’clock came and went, Prompto began to pace. He tidied the same end table repeatedly, adjusted the picture frames on the wall, pulled out the broom again to do a cursory pass of the living space for a third time, and chewed one of his thumbnails down to the quick. He was putting a bandaid on the bleeding nail when Ignis stood up from the couch.

“Perhaps I should start on dinner? Perhaps you could try to call them, see where they are while I start,” he suggested, his tone comforting.

Prompto nodded, pulling his mobile phone out and dialing his mom. It went to voicemail after several rings and he tried to keep his voice level. “Hey Mom, it’s me, Prompto, your son. Just wondering where you were. Iggy’s starting dinner, so it’ll be ready for like, six-thirty. See you soon. Love you.”

Sighing as he hung up, he immediately dialed his dad. “Hey Dad! Just calling to see where you’re at! Dinner’s gonna be ready around six-thirty, okay? This is Prompto. By the way. I guess. See you soon! Love you!”

He debated trying to call their work phones, but decided that would likely be overkill. Also, he was a bit worried that he would call their work phones and they would actually answer them, meaning they were more than an hour away. He wanted to preserve the illusion that perhaps they hadn’t forgotten, that they were actually on their way, just maybe stuck in some traffic. With no cell signal.

His parents loved him, he knows they do, and he knows that they would be there for him all the time if they could. But they were barely making ends meet between their two jobs, and Prompto moving out only slightly eased their burden. They had to work hard, and after decades of doing this, they were honestly out of the habit of taking a night off. Prompto knew all of this, but it didn’t do anything to ease the stab of want in his gut.

It was hard to feel like you had a family when your parents were often too busy to have even a single holiday  meal with you.

Prompto stared down at his phone, willing for it to ring, and to his own horror, he actually sniffled. Jumping up, he tilted his head back to stop the tears and let out his breath in a _ whoosh _ . When he turned around, Ignis was watching him from the kitchen, an unreadable expression on his face. It made Prompto uncomfortable, and just that much closer to crying.

“I need to use the bathroom, okay Iggy?” he quickly excused himself, his voice warped by the tightness in his throat.

* * *

When Prompto stepped out of the bathroom some time later, eyes a little raw and embarrassment flooding his face with a blush, he was shocked to find his apartment full of people.

Noctis and Gladio were sitting on the couch, playing a video game with the volume shockingly low as Christmas music played softly from a bluetooth speaker. In the kitchen, Iris and Ignis were steadily preparing dinner and laughing together over a private joke. Prompto felt his blush grow hotter at seeing Cor and Clarus sitting at the table, chatting quietly amongst themselves.

Prompto waved at everyone, confused and overwhelmed and hurried into the kitchen.

“Iggy, can I talk to you?” he asked quietly, smiling tightly at Iris when she grinned up at him.

“Of course, darling. Iris, if you could keep an eye on this, that would be great.” With that, Ignis followed Prompto down the hallway and into the bedroom, shutting the door behind them.

“What’s going on? Why are they all here?” Prompto asked, keeping his voice low and finding it impossible to meet Ignis’ eyes. “Like I mean, even Clarus and Cor are here.”

“As far as I can understand from Noctis, His Majesty would have made it himself if he could, but sends his regards nonetheless,” Ignis explained, only deepening Prompto’s confusion.

“But  _ why _ , Iggy?” He could feel tears forming again, his throat tightening again with the effort to keep his emotions in check, and unfortunately it could be heard in his voice.

Ignis sucked in a breath. “Perhaps I’ve overstepped, I can ask them all to leave if--”

“What do you mean?” Finally Prompto met Ignis’ eyes, and the look on the older man’s face was worried and almost embarrassed. 

“I called Noctis and asked if he and Gladio wanted to come over. I told him that plans with your parents had fallen through,” Ignis sighed and looked away from Prompto. “I thought, perhaps mistakenly, that if you couldn’t have dinner with your family, you could have dinner with your friends. I hadn’t expected Gladio to bring his own family and Cor as well.”

Prompto blinked up at Ignis, taking in his words and the meaning behind them. Ignis had seen him upset and dejected, and had thought to call their friends, Prompto’s surrogate family as a balm for the perceived rejection of his parents. The tears welled up and spilled again, and Prompto couldn’t stop the tiny sob in time. 

Ignis was holding his shoulders in seconds, trying to make eye contact but Prompto just surged forward to bury his face into the crook of Ignis’ neck. “Thank you, Iggy,” he sobbed out, pulling back to press a wet, happy kiss to Ignis’ slack mouth.

“Oh, this is happy crying, then?” Ignis verified skeptically, wrapping his arms around the shaking blond and returning another sloppy kiss pressed to his lips. “You aren’t angry with me?”

“Gods, why would I be angry with you when you’re like, the most amazing boyfriend ever?” Prompto gushed between sobs, pressing his face into Ignis’ chest. “Like I’m so happy, I’m over the moon, I am absolutely king of the world right now.”

Ignis hummed and Prompto could feel a kiss pressed into his hair. “You’re still upset, though,” he pointed out, and Prompto sighed wetly and nodded.

“I mean, I was really excited to introduce you to my parents for real, and I was really excited to sit down with both of them for a meal. Like we haven’t done that in, like, years,” Prompto confessed, heaving another sigh before pulling back to wipe his tears. “I love my parents a lot, but I expected too much out of them I guess.”

“It’s understandable, to expect certain things from your parents, and be disappointed when they don’t happen, Prompto,” Ignis responded, bringing his hands around to cup Prompto’s face. “I have no doubt that you love your parents, and that they love you. Perhaps your parents will still make it tonight, hm?

Prompto shrugged. “Maybe, but I’m not holding my breath on it,” he replied and stepped away from Ignis. “But I’ve got all the family I need out there right now, right? So let’s get back out there.”

Prompto didn’t say it, but he felt it in his chest and gut when Ignis stooped to pull him into a thorough, searching kiss, chaste even as it was deep. He knew deep in his bones that he was desperately in love with Ignis, and he realized when the man stepped away that this, in Prompto’s dark bedroom, surrounded by clutter and various chocobo paraphernalia, was family.

It was a few hours later when Prompto’s phone chirped with his mom’s ringtone. Everyone had left already, save for Ignis, whom Prompto had cuddled up tightly with under the covers of his bed. Ignis stirred slightly as Prompto rolled away to grab his mobile from the bedside table.

“Hi, Mom,” Prompto greeted warmly, rubbing his eyes and grinning when Ignis pressed up against his back to spoon him.

“Prompto, honey, we are so sorry! Your dad and I booked the wrong night off. We thought the dinner was tomorrow.” She sounded absolutely distraught, and Prompto felt the tiny remaining vestiges of his upset from early melt away.

“Hey, Mom, it’s okay, I get it. I know you purposely wouldn’t’ve stood me up. You can still come over tomorrow night. We have lots of leftovers, and Iggy was gonna be over helping me decorate my apartment,” Prompto said happily, flinching at the slight fib, but grinned when he felt Ignis press a soft kiss to the back of his neck.

“That sounds great, honey. We’ll be there for sure tomorrow! Five o’clock, on the dot, okay?”

“That sounds perfect, Mom. I can’t wait to see you. I’ve missed you a lot,” he confessed seriously.

“Oh, baby, we’ve missed you, too. I’ll let you get back to bed, then, you sound like I woke you up,” she said, sounding guilty.

“Nah, wasn’t quite asleep, but I don’t argue about hanging up,” Prompto replied with a drowsy grin.

“Good night, baby boy, we’ll see you tomorrow. Promise!”

“I’ll hold ya to it,” Prompto said teasingly and hanging up, tossing the phone onto the bedside table.

Ignis’ arm around his waist tightened as he pulled himself flush against Prompto’s back with a sigh. “So I take it I’m coming back over after work tomorrow?”

“Oh yeah, you’re helping me decorate my apartment with my parents tomorrow,” Prompto said, giggling when Ignis dug his fingers into his sensitive tummy. 

“Hm, it’s a good thing I like you so much. I’ll rearrange my schedule so I can make it,” Ignis said around a yawn. “Now hush, time to sleep if I’m expected to be any use while meeting your parents tomorrow.”

Prompto grinned and settled into Ignis’ arms, his heart thrumming with love, comfort, and a sense of belonging.


	4. Decorating

It wasn’t until Prompto’s parents arrived that he realized that Ignis was actually nervous. The night before, Prompto had been so singularly focused on his own distress and nerves, he hadn’t noticed if Ignis was behaving differently.

Now, however, he saw the way Ignis moved about the apartment was more like pacing than any kind of productive movement, and every few minutes, the man would wipe his palms on his slacks and glance at the clock. Prompto would be more concerned if he wasn’t so interested in this uncharacteristic behaviour.

Prompto was sifting through the boxes of decorations Ignis had brought over, all filled to the brim with red and green. This was more than he would ever need for his small home, but he was determined to use all of it. Most of all, he knew his parents would aid him in his endeavour.

When there was a knock on the door, Ignis froze where he stood near the kitchen and looked at Prompto. For a few moments, Prompto played with the idea of insisting Ignis answer the door, just to see that expression turn just a little more panicked, but decided in the end to be nice. Ignis had been amazing, and even though this side of him was rare and fun to watch, he didn’t want to push it too far. The man hadn’t been like this since the day Ignis asked him out on their first day all those months ago.

Prompto hopped to his feet in a sprightly jump and leaped over the boxes to get to the door.

Swinging the door open, Prompto wasted no time in enveloping his mom in a tight hug. His chest nearly exploded when he felt his dad’s arms wrap around both of them. As Prompto pulled back, he grinned as kisses were pressed to both of his cheeks and a pair of hands ruffled his hair.

“Hi, guys!” he said happily, pulling back fully to look at them.

Both of them were taller than him, and had much darker complexions. His mom had her hair done up in braids, the bulk of it held back by a band, while his dad’s hair was kept short to his head. They were dressed warmly, and they had great big smiles on their faces.

“We’ve missed you so much, darling! We’re still really sorry about last night,” his mom apologized, and Prompto was distressed to see tears well up.

“Mom, seriously, I get you guys are busy. And my friends came over and hung out with me, so seriously, it’s fine,” Prompto brushed it off, leading his parents in and taking their coats for them.

“This is a nice place,” his dad said approvingly, looking around the small apartment, whistling at the view he could see out the balcony off the dining area. “Maybe if the Crownsguard pays this well, I should consider it.”

Prompto smiled sheepishly, feeling intensely guilty. His parents refused to allow Prompto to pay anything of theirs, or somehow get their living expenses paid for, had all but insisted he strike out on his own when he started going steady at school and with the Crownsguard, but still. To have a nice, if small, apartment with a gorgeous view in the core of Insomnia while his parents still lived paycheque-to-paycheque seemed unfair. It wasn't even that he was being paid a whole lot at the moment, as he was only in-training while he was at school, but the apartment was given to him due to its proximity to the Citadel and Noctis.

His mom seemed to sense his train of thought, and she smacked her husband’s chest. “We are so proud of you, Prompto! Don’t doubt that, and certainly don’t feel guilty about your achievements.”

“It’s still a little unfair though, I mean, you work so much harder than I do, and you deserve the money so much more--”

“How about we have this same, tired argument another time, hm? I think there’s someone we’re supposed to be meeting, right?” his mom interrupted, and something in her eyes brooked no argument.

“Uh, yeah! Uh,” Prompto began, looking around for Ignis. As if on cue, Ignis stepped into view from the kitchen and stepped up next to Prompto. The blond grabbed his hand and took a deep breath, surprised just how clammy Ignis’ palm was. “Mom, Dad, this is Ignis Scientia. My boyfriend.”

Ignis inconspicuously wiped his other hand on his pants before reaching forward to shake hands with his parents. “Mr. and Mrs. Argentum, it’s a pleasure.”

“Nuh-uh, none of that, Ignis. You’ll call me Annie, got it?” Prompto’s mom said with a smile, pulling Ignis in for a hug.

“And I’m Beau,” Prompto’s dad said, stepping forward to hug both Annie and Ignis.

When they parted, Ignis was flushed and smiling lightly, nodding. “Of course,” he said after a flustered couple of moments.

“Say, how old are you, Ignis? Our boy isn’t getting mixed up with older men is he?” Beau asked as they made their way into the apartment proper, and Prompto choked.

“Dad!” Prompto gasped, at the same time Annie snapped a stern, “Beauregard!”

“It’s quite alright, I’ve dealt with this particular concern before,” Ignis said, though Prompto was certain he’d never seen Ignis turn so red. “I assure you, sir, I am only three years older than Prompto. I merely look quite a bit older than my actual years.”

“And even if you were older, Prompto is a  _ grown man _ in his own right, and can see whomever he likes,” Annie scolded Beau, though her words lacked any real heat. Prompto was grinning at the exchange, despite the underlying embarrassment of it all. “Isn’t that right, Beau?”

Beau was sufficiently cowed and nodded sheepishly. “Of course, of course. You just have to understand that I have my concerns, with my little boy moved out and dating and having a dangerous job.”

“Dad,” Prompto groaned, covering his face with both hands and huffing when a hand ruffled his hair. “Can we just decorate this place and get it over with?”

“I’ll get started on dinner, if that is agreeable with everyone?” Ignis offered and Prompto smiled and nodded.

“I thought you said there would be leftovers from yesterday. Leftovers are fine,” Annie insisted, something tight in her expression as Ignis looked over at her from the doorway of the kitchen.

“Of course, ma’am, but I wish to treat you to dinner. Prompto informed me of your favourite dishes, and I wish to try making them,” Ignis explained, and Prompto could see him getting tense as he sensed that he might have offended the Argentums.

“Iggy loves to cook, Mom! Especially peoples’ favourite dishes! Just let him at it, okay? I promise you won’t regret it,” Prompto insisted, crouching to open the box with the Christmas tree in it.

Beau clapped his hands. “Fine by me. If you don’t mind, Ignis, I’ll join you in the kitchen.” He didn’t even give Ignis a chance to answer either way before breezing through the doorway past Ignis.

Prompto chuckled and shook his head, setting up the medium-sized Christmas tree. Annie was already pulling out the immaculately organized string lights to put on the tree and  _ tsk _ ed good-naturedly. When she handed Prompto the lights, she turned her attention back to the other boxes of decorations.

“These boxes are so obviously  _ not  _ yours, Prompto, it’s hilarious.”

“Gee,  _ thanks Mom _ ,” Prompto groaned around a laugh while he wrapped the tree liberally in lights. There was far more length to the lights than he needed, but he was going to use every inch of string lights on that tree. He wanted his Christmas tree visible from  _ space _ . “But you’re right. Iggy had a lot of decorations he’s collected over the years, and since I didn’t really have anything yet, he brought over some stuff. I already warned him I’m gonna somehow get all this stuff in this apartment somehow.”

“Oh, that is a worthwhile goal!” Annie concurred enthusiastically, pulling out the boxes of ornaments and festive knick-knacks. She was happily cooing over the contents of the boxes and passing them to Prompto as he asked for them. It was a little while later when the smell of dinner wafted out of the kitchen and caused both of them to pause with a sigh that Annie suddenly declared, “I like him, baby.”

Prompto glanced over his shoulder at his mom, before peering into the kitchen and smiling at the sight his boyfriend made cooking with his dad. He couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but Ignis was smiling and Beau was laughing, and Ignis actually looked  _ relaxed _ . 

“I figured you would,” Prompto finally replied, grinning over his shoulder at his mom. “I didn’t doubt for a second that you would. Ignis was nervous, though.”

“And surely your father didn’t help at all, with that dreadful comment about his age!” Annie said mournfully. “I tried to keep him in check, I really did, hon. But you know your dad, always has to stick his foot in it right out the gate.”

Prompto laughed and nodded, placing another ornament on the tree. “Classic Dad, for sure,” he said warmly, even as remembering his dad’s lack of tact sent another spike of embarrassment through him. He startled when Annie stepped up beside him to start draping garland along the entertainment stand.

“Your dad didn’t see the way Ignis looked at you when he came out of the kitchen though, so I can’t blame him  _ too much  _ for his defensiveness,” Annie said with a long-suffering sigh. Then she mock-startled and looked at Prompto with a big grin. “Actually? I can!”

While she was laughing, Prompto just stared at her baffled, confused about her comment. When she calmed down, he raised a brow. “What did you mean by that?”

Annie raised her own brow, skeptical. “Oh come on, hon, really? He looked at you like...like, I don’t know, something cheesy and terrible, but it was so beautiful and I decided that no matter what, a person who looks at my baby like that? Can’t be half bad,” she explained with a shrug, winking at Prompto’s blush. “Now c’mon, kiddo. Let’s get these decorations up.”

It was a few minutes later when Beau came out to announce dinner was ready. Prompto looked over and caught Ignis’ eyes as the man set the table. His expression was open and warm, a happy smile on his lips, and his cheeks tinged pink. Prompto had never seen a more beautiful sight, and honestly felt his chest ready to explode when Annie bustled over to Ignis and hugged him from behind, gushing her thanks for dinner directly into his ear. Ignis flushed deeper and smiled wide, a rare laugh escaping him and Prompto felt ready to  _ cry _ he was so happy. Ignis’ green eyes met his again and Prompto hurried away from the tree to join everyone at the table.

They ate quickly, Annie and Prompto desperate to get back to decorating, and Beau eager to join them. Ignis insisted that he take care of the dishes on his own, and Prompto actually convinced his parents to leave him alone to do it.

“He honestly enjoys it, and I think he needs a breather,” Prompto explained flippantly as he began putting festive doilies on every flat surface he could justify putting a doily on. “I think I can get exhausting for him, so having like, three of me in one space can be a lot.”

“I doubt you exhaust him, hon. He doesn’t seem exhausted. Perhaps overwhelmed, but not exhausted,” Annie said, her tone firm at what she perceived to be one of Prompto’s insecurities. She wasn’t too far off the mark though.

Ignis joined them in a while, all smiles and warmth, offering some eggnog or coffee, but everyone rejected such service in favour of dragging Ignis into the fervor of decorating. They were all laughing and joking together, a raucous group as they absolutely covered the living space with Christmas cheer. 

It was almost eight when they were finished, looking around the apartment, and Prompto was mystified. It was a mess, but it was glorious and festive, everything he wanted in his Christmas decorations. That’s when he realized what was missing.

“I don’t have a stocking!” he suddenly realized, snapping his fingers and looking at Ignis. “I have to go out tomorrow and get a stocking!”

“Well, actually,” Beau began, motioning at Annie and she grinned, hurrying back to the front door and rummaging in her winter coat. “We figured you wouldn’t have one yet so we brought something over.”

Annie returned with two, lumpy packages wrapped in the Sunday comics and handed one to Prompto, and the other to Ignis. “Here you go, boys. Open them up.”

Prompto already had a feeling he knew what they were, and already tears were welling up. Sure enough, when he tore the paper away, he found a stocking, hand-knitted with love, to match the stock he’d used since childhood. It had his name stitched into it with various images of things he liked. Looking over at Ignis, he found the man holding a similar stocking, but with his own name inscribed on it and more or less blank. His expression was unreadable as he looked down at it and Prompto’s throat tightened up.

“Mom, did you make these?” Prompto asked, clearing his throat. “When did you find the time?”

“Well I had already made yours months after you moved out. I wanted to give you a little bit of home, though I didn’t want to give up your original stocking. Then you told me about Ignis a couple months back, and I started working on his,” she explained quickly, excitedly. “I didn’t know much about Ignis, hence why the stocking is so plain, but I can fix that as we get to know him, right?”

“Mom,” Prompto began, but it was choked off by the urge to happily cry all over this beautiful gift.

Ignis cleared his throat, and brought his hand up to wipe at his eyes behind his glasses. “This is,” he paused to clear his throat, and looked at Annie with wet eyes before continuing, “this is absolutely perfect, Annie. I’m touched that you thought to make one for me, even before meeting me. I’m….at a loss, I don’t know what to say.”

“Just take care of our boy,” Beau said, throwing an arm around Annie’s shoulders and squeezing her. “You’ve done a great job so far, just keep it up.”

Ignis reached over and entwined his fingers with Prompto’s and smiled at the blond. Prompto grinned back, even as happy little tears welled up and spilled over. “I fully intend to do just that, Beau,” Ignis said simply, but there was something in his tone that allowed no doubt for his words.

“Oh, you two!” Annie squealed, tears in her eyes as she rushed forward to pull them both into a huge hug. True to form, Beau immediately fell in to wrap his arms around the lot of them and squeeze.

It was hours later when everyone had gone home, including Ignis, and Prompto was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling when  Ignis texted him.

_ ‘Your family is absolutely amazing. I’m privileged to have met them.’ _

Prompto smiled and typed out a quick reply.  _ ‘They feel the same way about u, btw. U were a rockstar! Keep it up, u make me look rly good!’ _

There was a pause before Ignis responded.  _ ‘You’re amazing too. I’ll see you tomorrow.’ _

Prompto hummed happily, and typed out,  _ ‘goodnight hon, love u’  _ before catching himself. With a curse at almost blurting it out again, and in a  _ text  _ no less, he reworded it without the last bit.

But in that moment, he knew he was never more sure about anything in his life; he was in love with Ignis Scientia, and he desperately needed to tell the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter killed me i am Dead


	5. Cheer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas sweaters are the BEST

“C’mon dude, where’s your Christmas cheer?” Prompto said happily, poking at Noctis’ side and enjoying the mighty flinch his best friend gave him. 

“You and my dad are the worst,” Noctis grumbled, turning narrowed eyes on him and his sweater. “That sweater is the worst. Don’t let Dad see it, he’ll want one for himself.”

Prompto grinned and looked down at the vibrant green sweater, knit with a Christmas tree on the front, with actual lights in it that blinked and flashed to a circuit of different rhythms that looped indefinitely. It was his pride and joy, and he wore it every year and one could tell it was years old by the snugness of it around his shoulders and the frazzled cuffs.

“Man, I knew His Majesty had good taste in most things, but even in awesome Christmas sweaters?” Prompto teased. 

“ _ Hideous _ Christmas sweaters, you mean,” Noctis grumped, hands shoved into his pockets as they stepped out of the campus center and into the cold winter air. There was a smirk on his face though, so Prompto needled him a bit more.

“You’ve just reminded me! I have an urgent need to meet the King  _ right now _ ,” Prompto declared, feigning seriousness, even as Noctis punched him in the arm.

“You’re an asshole.”

“And you’re a Grinch. A Scrooge, even. That makes more sense, I think,” Prompto said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

“Shut up,” Noctis laughed, rolling his dark eyes. They turned the corner toward the pick-up lane and Noctis groaned when he saw the car, but Prompto only let out a delighted shout.

The car was decorated, with reindeer antlers tucked into the front side-windows, and a round red “nose” at the end of the hood. They could see Ignis through the windshield, and he too was wearing a sweater that was obnoxiously red. Prompto couldn’t make out what was on it, but it was probably garish and perfect.

Prompto all but ran to the car, pulling open the passenger door and pumping his fists triumphantly in the air as disgustingly cheerful Christmas music poured out. People were staring and laughing along with his enthusiasm, and Noctis looked ready to sink into the ground.

Ignis got out of the car and walked around the hood to open Noctis’ door for him. Prompto was delighted to see a rough rendering of a pug wearing a sequined bow-tie and a pair of sequined reindeer antlers on Ignis’ sweater. Noctis however was apparently living his worst life.

“Get back in the car, Specs. Do  _ not  _ come near me with that... _ thing _ ,” Noctis hissed, glaring as Prompto and Ignis both shared a laugh. “Yeah, yeah, laugh it up. Whatever.”

“That is a lovely sweater, Prompto. King Regis would certainly appreciate it--”

“Ignis, I swear to the Six, if you show my dad that sweater, you’re dead to me. You’re fired. I will  _ fire you _ ,” Noctis bit out and slipped into the backseat and shut the door on them.

Prompto chuckled and shook his head. “Jeez, what’s the guy got against Christmas?”

“He actually loves it, even the ugly sweaters. He especially likes seeing his father get into the holidays. You know, Noct, though. Has to complain about any outward show of emotion other than general gloominess,” Ignis said with a sigh, leaning down to press a quick kiss to Prompto’s lips and smirking at the blond’s laughter.

“So His Majesty likes the holidays?” Prompto asked, a little surprised.

“Indeed, which makes it an absolute must that he sees that sweater. Noctis gripes, but if it makes his father happy, he’ll be over the moon,” Ignis replied with a conspiratorial wink.

Noctis’ window rolled down behind them. “Can you guys continue this, like,  _ in  _ the car?”

“Of course, your highness. Well? What do you say, Prompto?” Ignis asked as he rounded the car to the driver’s side.

“I say we should spread some of this cheer at the Citadel!” he declared, Noctis’ disgusted groan like music to his ears.


	6. Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which the movie has like NOTHING to do w anything?

Prompto yawned as he read his textbook, squinting through his glasses as he reread a passage and made another flashcard. He was sitting sideways on the couch, feet propped up on the arm while he leaned back against Ignis’ shoulder. Ignis himself was reading a book, careful to keep from moving and distracting Prompto from his studies. There was something tense about him, though, so after a few more minutes, Prompto stacked his flashcards up, tucked them into his book, and shut it.

“Let’s watch a movie!” he declared, sitting up straight to trade his book for the remote and immediately working on getting Netflix started. “What are we in the mood for? Christmas? Romantic? Christmas Romcom?”

In the end, Prompto put on a classic--Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer--and settled in against Ignis’ side. The man loosened up and held Prompto close, laying his cheek on top of Prompto’s head. 

They watched the movie in relative quiet, save for Prompto’s occasional scoffing and remarks about how terrible the story actually was in that movie. He could feel Ignis chucklin every now and again, so he knew he was at least listening, but there was still tension in the older man.

When six rolled around, Ignis got up to get started on dinner. Alone in the living room of Ignis’ apartment at the Citadel, with the movie paused, Prompto looked around a bit uncomfortably. Ignis’ strange mood was off-putting, and for the first time in a while, his anxiety latched on his relationship with Ignis. Was the man tired of him? Worse, was he  _ annoyed _ ? Had Prompto done something to anger him? Or embarrass him? 

Prompto desperately thought over the day before, the visit with King Regis, and the endless needling of Noctis about the holidays. Ignis and Prompto had had dinner with Regis and Noctis, and then retired to Ignis’ apartment for the night. Nothing about the day before stood out to Prompto, and that snapped him out of it. Mostly.

With a determined huff, he stood up and went into the kitchen. “Hey, Iggy? Did you want to talk to me about something?”

Ignis turned to look at him, eyes slightly widened before something akin to guilt overtook his features. “Why do you ask?”

“I dunno, I mean, you’re acting kinda weird and I can’t think of anything I did, so I figured I would just ask,” he explained quickly, moving to lean against the counter next to where Ignis was cutting vegetables.

“You haven’t done anything, Prompto. I did want to speak with you about something, but it’s not anything so serious as what you’ve assumed,” Ignis replied with a sigh, and Prompto could tell he was stalling.

“Go ahead, Iggy. You can tell me anything,” Prompto insisted, watching his boyfriend’s face as it heated with a blush.

“My uncle has invited me out to Altissia for a few days. He usually comes back home for the holidays, but this year he couldn’t make it because some of his duties are keeping him too busy,” Ignis began and paused again.

Disappointment flooded Prompto at the the thought of Ignis being gone for the holidays, but he wasn’t going to be selfish. He couldn’t deny Ignis a chance to be with his family over the holidays when he had been so adamant about seeing his own. “You don’t have to ask me permission to go see your uncle, Iggy. Seriously, go, spend the holidays with him!”

Ignis smiled down at him. “Thank you, Prompto, but that wasn’t exactly the end of it. I was hoping you would accompany me on this trip, so I could introduce you to my uncle.”

Prompto’s mouth dropped open and he stood in stunned silence. Giddiness immediately filled him, that Ignis wanted to introduce him to his elusive uncle, that Ignis wanted to take him to  _ Altissia _ to do it. Then the nerves crashed against him; he would be meeting Ignis’ uncle, a noble, damn near royalty-- _ technically  _ in line for the throne, a few people removed--in  _ Altissia _ , the least familiar or neutral ground Prompto could ever hope to meet the man on. 

What if the man hated him? He knew his own parents would love Ignis, that was a given, because Ignis was perfect, and a gentleman. Yeah, Prompto played at the rich life, living in a high-rise by the Citadel, training to be Crownsguard with other nobles, and going to Noctis’ prestigious university like he actually belonged. But he was still the just-above-the-poverty-line pleb he’d always been. There was a lot for the man to dislike, and he couldn’t expect everyone to overlook his status. Certainly only a handful did at the Citadel, even as he proved himself a capable marksman, and honed his manners.

“You don’t want to,” Ignis said softly, gently, but there was disappointment there.

“No! Iggy, I do, I’m just,” Prompto began, flopping his arms in a weird kind of shrug. “I’m just overthinking things. But the main thing is that I can’t really afford a plane ticket to Altissia this short notice.”

“Nonsense, my uncle will be covering the trip. He called it his treat, if I’m recalling correctly,” Ignis responded with a smile.

“Even for me?” Prompto asked, biting his lip. “I really don’t want to impose.”

Ignis looked at him closely, eyes narrowed before turning away from the cutting board to face him fully. “When my uncle called and asked if I would visit him this year, I declined, telling him I was spending the holidays with you,” he said, placing his hands on Prompto’s shoulders.

“Really?” the blond asked, still flabbergasted that Ignis would choose him instantly over a vacation to Altissia to see his uncle.

“Yes, and that’s when he insisted that you are invited as well. He will handle all of the arrangements. He’s been wanting to meet you for quite some time,” Ignis finished explaining, smiling warmly at Prompto.

“Wait, seriously?” Prompto asked dumbly, feeling overwhelmed and bowled over by all of this information.

“Of course, Prompto. I’ll admit I’ve been talking about you to my uncle since before we started dating,” Ignis replied with a slight blush, grunting when Prompto pulled him into a tight hug.

He was still terrified to meet Ignis’ uncle, terrified to disappoint the man whom Ignis considered a father, but he loved Ignis. He  _ desperately _ and completely loved the man, and this was clearly very important to him. Prompto could suck it up, and any embarrassment that might come, if only to keep Ignis smiling at him.

“When do we leave?” Prompto mumbled into Ignis’ chest instead of the garbled mess of  _ ‘I love you’ _ s he intended.

“He’s arranged for an airship to pick us up on the fourteenth, after your last final,” Ignis responded, and the happiness evident in his voice made Prompto’s heart ache. The blond would go to the ends of Eos to keep this man happy. 

“You’re absolutely sure you want to go? We might only see my uncle a handful of times,” Ignis clarified, nudging Prompto back so they could meet each other’s eyes once again.

“Yeah, Iggy, I mean, I’m nervous but turnabout’s fair play, right?” Prompto teased, winking at Ignis.

“You have absolutely nothing to worry about, my darling,” Ignis said lowly, leaning down to kiss Prompto deeply. “He will adore you, because I care about you so deeply. Just as your parents likely feel about me.”

“Mom likes the way you look at me,” Prompto blurted, and he flushed deeply at Ignis’ raised eyebrow. 

“What way would that be?” Ignis asked, voice teasing and hinting at the obscene. “I can’t imagine any mother being particularly pleased with the way I usually look at you.”

Prompto rolled his eyes and stepped away from Ignis, even as heat pooled in his gut at that insinuation. “Whatever, just make dinner, I’m gonna watch the movie,” he said as a blush lit up right to his ears.

Ignis chuckled and turned back to his cutting board, pulling a Bluetooth earpiece out of his pocket and giving his phone a verbal command to call his uncle.


	7. Snowball Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i couldn't take the tension anymore

The night before had dumped an unseasonable amount of snow on the entirety of Insomnia. While yes, snow was a reality for Insomnian winters sometimes, it usually didn’t snow this much, or this early in the season. As Prompto stood looking out over the city from Ignis’ balcony, Ignis suggested that after breakfast, they could take a visit to the private residents’ gardens to experience the snow in all its glory.

Prompto checked his school email, and classes were indeed cancelled due to the snow, so he suddenly found his day completely free. 

Breakfast was quick and soon enough they were both bundled up and walking to the gardens, holding hands. Prompto was excited, having never been to the private gardens, and suddenly regretted not bringing his camera. 

That regret was only amplified when Ignis pushed open a door and led the blond into the fresh air. It was breathtaking, the way snow weighed down the boughs of the trees and clung to bare limbs, the way the morning sun glinted off of mounds of untouched snow. Beyond the garden was a view of Insomnia, perfect and uninterrupted, all the way to where the wall once stood. He had forgotten how high up they actually were and marveled at the lack of wind in this sheltered place. 

Prompto stepped forward into the flawless snow with a delighted laugh and bent to grab handfuls of the stuff in his gloved hands. He realized that it was packing quite nicely in his palm and grinned mischievously. He bent again to gather some more snow, working at creating the perfect snowball in his hands while pretending to be mystified with the winter wonderland around them.

“This is amazing, Ignis!” Prompto said happily, spinning on the spot ready to let loose the perfect snowball he’d created.

“Oh Gods, no!”

Wet cold blasted Prompto in the face and sent him flailing backward into the mound of snow behind him, his perfect snowball flying off to the side. He sputtered as he wiped the remnants of a snowball off his face, and blinked at Ignis with a dawning smile.

The man was doubled over laughing, a deep belly laugh that had him gasping for breath between each set. By the Six, the man had just snorted and Prompto felt yet another urge to shout his love for Ignis.

“I’m so sorry,” Ignis wheezed, finally settling down enough to  stand up and catch his breath. He pushed his glasses up with one hand while he wiped the tears off of his face with the other. “I didn’t mean to-I was trying to hit the back of your head, but then you turned around”

Ignis made his way over to Prompto, still chuckling and reached down to help Prompto back up. The blond accepted the hand offered to him with a pout, before it devolved into another smirk as he yanked Ignis face-first into the snow beside him. As Ignis gasped at the sudden cold, Prompto scrambled to his feet to gain some distance.

All-out war broke out in the gardens, the two of them dodging and running through hedges and trees, launching frigid missiles at one another until they were sweaty and breathless. Ignis had ridiculously good aim, something that Prompto knew from training with him, but never truly appreciated his talent until he was being hit with every projectile Ignis threw. Prompto landed his fairshare of hits, but he still missed quite a few.

They finally collapsed next to each other in the now trampled path from their play,, faces covered in a sheen of sweat, hair flat and damp, and their cheeks bright and rosey. Both of them wore twin grins when the looked at each other, and Ignis rolled on top of Prompto. A hot, wet mouth pressed to his and Prompto opened to it with a contented moan. They laid like that in the snow, kissing and sighing, legs tangled together for Gods know how long, and Prompto felt himself get breathless in a wholly different way.

At the same time, a shiver crawled up his spine now that his sweat was cooling, and the wetness of his clothes properly settled against his skin.

“Can we go back inside?” Prompto mumbled against the press of Ignis’ lips, sighing as the man’s tongue pressed into his mouth again.

“Perfect idea, darling,” Ignis replied, voice low and sultry, and Prompto couldn’t help the shudder that wracked him.

“Inside. Now,” Prompto demanded, shoving Ignis off of him and hurrying to his feet. Ignis grabbed his hand and all but dragged him along.

It was sometime later, and they were sitting in Ignis’ bed, freshly showered and cuddled together. Ignis was reading a book while Prompto held a mug of spiced apple cider, and Prompto felt something warm in his chest. This was perfect, absolutely in every way, and he couldn’t possibly be happier than this.

“Iggy,” Prompto began, looking up at his lover’s face, smiling when Ignis met his gaze immediately.

“Yes, darling?” he asked, and suddenly Prompto was unsure. 

He wasn’t doubting his feelings, or that Ignis might not reciprocate them, just that this was the right time. While this would be the perfect time to mutter a soft  _ ‘I love you,’ _ when they’re both in the nude after a morning playing and making love, comfortable and cosy together. Then he thought back to Ignis, doubled over and  _ snorting _ with laughter. The way he ran and laughed without reservation. The passionate way Ignis took him earlier.

“Thank you for today. I had a lot of fun,” Prompto murmured, leaning up to press a kiss to the underside of Ignis’ jaw. The man hummed and tipped his chin down to press their lips together.

“Anything for you, my darling,” he murmured, and Prompto’s heart ached with his absolute love for the man next to him.

“I love you,” Prompto said firmly, watching Ignis’ face a bit nervously, warmth bursting in his chest at the way Ignis’ expression softened even more.

Green eyes met his, unwavering and a blush tinted Ignis’ cheeks. Then Ignis stooped to press a soft kiss to Prompto’s lips and the blond could feel the smile. “I love you, too.”

Prompto pulled back with a grin and put his mug on the bedside table. Ignis was putting his book down as well, and was prepared for Prompto climbing onto his lap and kissing him senseless again. The blond groaned happily and tangled his fingers in Ignis’ hair, pulling Ignis deeper into the kiss. Ignis’ hands were on his hips, holding him tight as they fell deeper into the kiss.

“You’re insatiable,” Ignis sighed, smiling up at Prompto with the younger man removed his glasses and put them safely on the bedside table.

“Complaining?” Prompto asked with a shit-eating grin.

“Not at all, my love,” Ignis replied with an answering smile and rolled them over, taking control of the embrace. Prompto prayed to the Six that he would get to keep this forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the end of this chapter is not meant to be ominous there is nothing but happiness to be found here


	8. Slip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao have some worldbuilding ish?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay like in this au there is no war? and like immigration is common and chill and like yeah Insomnia has a wall but like it's a remnant of a bygone age like it's chill. this is like a "if BULLSHIT didn't exist." naturally this means Ardyn will never make an appearance.

Prompto flitted through the training grounds, dodging a blow that came a little close to comfort before he disappeared behind some cover and climbed up the inside of a hollow tower of rubble. He was training with the Kingsglaive today, in their training grounds that was open to the weather. That made the place snowy and icy, especially now as the snow was steadily falling again.

The Kingsglaive outmatched him in nearly every way, but they admired his spunk and will to learn, and they welcomed any immigrant within their ranks. He got to the top and poked his head out, spotting Libertus circling the base with his training dagger drawn. With a grin, Prompto pulled himself the rest of the way out of the rubble, aimed his gun and pulled the trigger. Libertus let out a shout of mock outrage at the paint splatter dead-center on his chest.

“Yeah, yeah, laugh all you like, kid,” he barked up at him as he bust a gut. 

A flash of blue next to him startled him and he looked over to watch Nyx stand up. “The exercise only ends when you shoot both of us, remember?”

Prompto chuckled nervously, lifting his training gun quickly just for Nyx to knock it out of his hand and send it flying. “Shit,” Prompto hissed and ducked another swing, just to catch a kick in the side. Nyx was going easy on him, for sure, but the hit  _ hurt _ .

With a grunt, Prompto slipped back down into the hole he had climbed out of and quickly scrabbled back down, pleased at the little curse Nyx let out. He reached the bottom of the pile and peaked out. He could see his gun lying about thirty paces away and took a deep breath. Glancing up at the viewing balcony, Prompto could see Ignis watching now and wanted desperately to impress him.

He knew the second he ran for it, Nyx would warp over. The guy couldn’t resist showing off his warping. So Prompto would run, grab the gun and get him the moment he warped.

Piece of cake.

That was the idea when he stepped out, already running full-tilt. And hit a patch of ice.

Prompto couldn’t really remember the fall itself, only the way his foot was under him and suddenly  _ not _ , the way his stomach lifted into his throat, and then he was facedown against a rock, something hot and wet streaming down his face. He could hear some laughter from the other Glaives watching, and heat flooded his face. He heard the telltale sound of Nyx warping and grunted, ready to admit defeat.

“Hey, kid! Kid, you okay?” he asked concerned, his  voice getting steadily closer. That surprised Prompto; Nyx hardly ever stopped training before Prompto conceded defeat or finally managed to shoot both of them. Perhaps his fall had looked fairly bad, and coupled with Prompto’s reluctance to actually get up and face the mockery of the other Glaives, he was making it look worse.

With a humorless laugh, he decided in a flash to take advantage of this small leg-up Nyx unintentionally gave him. Nyx, at the moment, was distracted and that might give him enough time to get to his gun and  _ finally  _ get Nyx.

Without any further thought, the blond sprung up, half scrambling across the icy ground. He snatched up the gun when he reached it and whirled around. Nyx had recovered from the initial shock with a smirk and threw his dagger to warp just as Prompto pulled the trigger. When the man materialized next to Prompto, his chest was splattered with yellow, and he looked moderately proud.

“The exercise only ends when I shoot both of you, remember?” Prompto imitated Nyx, laughing as he dodged a playful punch.

“Get out of here, brat. Before Scientia drags you out,” Nyx laughed, ruffling Prompto’s hair. “That cut on your forehead looks nasty, with all that blood.”

Prompto lifted his hand to his forehead, surprised when the digits were coated in blood when he pulled them away. He had a headache settling in, and there was already a sizeable lump forming that smarted at being touched, even briefly. He found the door to the training ground and pushed through, gingerly prodding at the wound on his forehead. It seemed as though the bleeding was stopping, but he would be sure until he actually cleaned it up and looked at it.

Ignis met him on the stairs, lips a tight line though there was a hint of a smile. “It looks worse than it truly is, just as I had hoped,” he said around a sigh, reaching forward to grab Prompto’s hand gently. “You did very well in there. Training with the Glaives like this is certainly helping you. I’m not sure I’ve ever seen Ulric caught so off guard before.”

Prompto beamed happily up at Ignis, soaking in the praise and accepting a gentle kiss.

“Shall we get that cleaned up then, love?” Ignis asked, moving to guide Prompto up the stairs and Prompto followed.

“Yes, please!” Prompto said with a grin, heart fluttering at the pet name.


	9. Baking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys bake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was falling asleep writing this i'm sorry

Prompto was a passable cook, but he was a fantastic baker. He could make probably the best damn shortbread cookies one might ever have, and he didn’t even feel guilty about thinking so highly of himself on that. It was something he knew good and well that he could do.

So when Ignis came over and balked at being asked to help with the baking of Christmas treats, Prompto felt a bit smug.

“What, Igster, no good at baking?” he teased, putting his flour encrusted hands on his hips. He delighted in the flush that overtook Ignis’ cheeks, and grinned.

“I’m passable at the craft,” he said slowly, stepping up to the counter and picking up one of the recipe cards for gingersnaps. “I can never get the recipes right. My baking tends to be lackluster and unremarkable. Why do you think i have deferred to you for the procurement of Noctis’ birthday cakes?”

“But wait, you’re such an amazing cook! How can you not  _ bake _ ?” Prompto asked as he went back to measuring out ingredients, skeptical of Ignis’ supposed incompetence.

“You are only an average cook, correct?” Ignis responded, lips in a tight line.

“I just can’t cook on the fly like that. Like, just adding a pinch of salt here? Dump a bunch of spice there?  What flavours go together properly?” Prompto shook his head. “I’m no good at it. I just follow the recipe and yeah it’s edible, but meh.”

Ignis chuckled. “That’s baking for me. The measuring of ingredients to an exact amount, and then mixing it all together into something I can’t taste test, just to put it into the oven and pray to the Six that it turns out? I don’t enjoy it, and I’m not good at it,” he said in a rush.

“Huh,” Prompto said thoughtfully.

“I don’t wish to muddle up your cookies,” Ignis said definitively. “Especially if these are to be gifts.”

“Well how about you decorate the finished ones over there?” Prompto suggested, nodding over at the gingerbread men, women, and trees lying on a cooling rack.

“Sounds good enough for me,” Ignis replied, and they both got to work.

Prompto was ridiculous this time of year, preparing what seemed like thousands of cookies to distribute to the ones he held most dear. Each year that number seemed to swell, so the cookies became more numerous. Prompto had been saving up baking supplies for months, catching sales at grocery stores and such since last Christmas just so he could afford to do this.

Some time later, Prompto put the last batch of cookies into the oven and set the timer before turning to wash the counters down finally. He was stunned to see Ignis already there with a washcloth, what was left of the dirty dishes in his other hand. Prompto watched, content and happy, as Ignis put the bowls in the sink and filled them with water.

Prompto couldn’t help but to sidle up next to Ignis, and let out a happy sound when the man turned and pulled him into a kiss. The blond cupped Ignis’ cheeks, smearing flour across the olive skin, but neither seemed to care. Prompto pulled away for a  moment to glance at the timer.

“We got about twenty minutes to kill. What can we do?” Prompto asked with a thoughtful pout.

“I can think of a few things,” Ignis said lowly, snatching Prompto’s mouth into another searching kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> iggy probs blew prom i'm just saying


	10. Christmas Card

Prompto agonized at his laptop, chewing his bottom lip as he considered his choices. With his cookies all finished and packaged, he just needed a Christmas card to go with them. Every year, he used his own photography for the card, and every year, it was something new and usually cheesy. He was very liberal on the usage of photo editing software this time of year.

But this year was different. This year he was in love, and in a very serious and very committed relationship.

Was it too early to send out Christmas cards as a couple?

“ _ Ugh _ , Gods,” Prompto groaned, scrubbing his hands through his hair and hunching over the desk.

“What seems to be the problem?” Ignis murmured from the bed, lifting his head out of the pillows to squint across the room.

Something squeezed in Prompto’s chest at the image Ignis made in his sheets, half-asleep and completely at ease. “Just, uh, making my Christmas card,” Prompto replied, turning back to the screen.

“And the problem?” Ignis asked again, reaching across the bed to grab his phone off the bedside table. “Love, it’s almost midnight. You said you were coming to bed hours ago.”

“Wait, what, am I hearing this right? Are... _ you _ actually lecturing  _ me _ about not coming to bed?” Prompto said, staring at the ceiling skeptically. “Like, am I having a stroke?”

Ignis made an undignified sound into the pillows and Prompto grinned. “I only mention it since it’s so out of character.”

“Yeah, yeah, well just answer me this then; you wanna be on my Christmas card?” Prompto blurted, still staring at the ceiling while he waited for Ignis’ answer.

“You mean, both of us?”

“Nope, just you, that unflattering pic I got of you at that club on Noctis’ birthday,” Prompto retorted, swiveling his chair to look at Ignis. “Yeah, both of us, you dork.”

Ignis was sitting up and smiling at him, eyes narrowed as he looked at Prompto through the dimness of the room. Prompto was struck with how much he loved the man in his bed, and very suddenly needed to join him in the blankets. “I would love to be on your Christmas card, Prompto.”

The blond got up and crossed the room, crawling onto the bed and kissing Ignis gently. “The unflattering one?”

“Only if it is accompanied by an equally unflattering one of yourself,” Ignis replied, returning the kiss happily.

“That can be easily made a reality,” Prompto murmured, already formulating a creation in his head, something so cheesy and awful, Prompto was sure to get many a comment on it. He knew what he would make.

As Ignis made a happy little sound in his throat as Prompto pinned him to the bed, the blond decided it could wait until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WOO ALMOST MISSED DECEMBER 10TH


	11. Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh ho ho things get STEAMY. upped the rating, check tags etc still kinda tame tho

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure how to tag. prom ain't drunk, but he gets a bit buzzed. again, he is not drunk and is 100% able to consent ;D

Prompto was convinced he had to be dreaming.

He wrote a final, which was hell, but he was confident in his ability to get a passing grade. Then he went to the arcade with Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio, a pastime none of them would likely ever outgrow. After dropping everyone else off and giving Prompto a chance to get changed, Ignis had surprised him with a dinner out.

Ignis said it was a reward for doing well on his exam, but Prompto was fairly positive it was just an excuse to treat Prompto to a dinner at one of the most expensive restaurants in Insomnia. There, they had an extravagant meal, five courses with accompanying wine and various options for cocktails. 

The blond was pleasantly buzzed as they left the restaurant a few hours later, and he took in the decorations of the surrounding area with wide eyes. “You ever feel like, like, you’re living your best life ever and it's gotta be a dream?” he blurted, slipping his arm into the crook of Ignis’ elbow as they waited for the valet to bring Ignis’ car.

His eyes finally met Ignis’ and he was almost startled at the intense look the man was giving him. “Every day when I wake up,” Ignis confessed, setting a swarm of butterflies to flight in Prompto’s gut, and cleared his throat as their car arrived.

Their. As if the car belonged to both of them. Prompto flushed, and shook his head and allowed Ignis to guide him into the passenger seat. This was Ignis’ car. Not theirs. And they were on their way to Prompto’s apartment. Not theirs. Prompto’s. Something seemed sour in that reminder to himself.

The two of them barely made it through the front door of Prompto’s apartment before they were on each other, both drawn into the kiss by an unspoken need to be closer and touching. Everything was warm and fuzzy as they stumbled across the space to the couch, laughter bursting from both of them as Prompto tripped with his pants down around his knees.

It wasn’t long before Ignis had Prompto pinned on the sofa beneath him, warm skin bare and flush together, their mouths devouring each other hungrily. The pleasant buzz of alcohol in Prompto’s head gave everything a glow to it, the way the dim lamps shone on Ignis’ hair, and the way the lights caught in Ignis’ eyes the brief moments they were open, and the electric feel of Ignis’ fingertips skating along his ribs and chest.

Prompto groaned as Ignis kissed down his cheek and onto his neck, and turned his head. His eyes hazily landed on the stockings hanging from the shelf above the television, and Prompto knew he wanted  _ this _ . He wanted a day of  _ stuff _ and then coming home and having  _ this _ , intimacy and affection, every day for the rest of his life. And he knew he wanted that with Ignis.

The blond turned his head to capture Ignis’ lips in a kiss, pressing his tongue inward and moaning when Ignis responded instantly and just as forcefully.

“C’mon Iggy, please,” Prompto finally complained, rocking his need up against Ignis’ bare ass.

“How much did you have to drink?” Ignis verified, pulling away and taking a deep breath.

“Just enough to make me all warm and stuff. Still a-okay to say ‘I need you’ and mean it,” Prompto responded, chasing the kiss and grinning when Ignis dove back in.

“We will need to move to the room for some supplies,” Ignis murmured, press their pelvises together and undulating his hips in a way that pulled a long whine from Prompto.

“Not if we just jack each other off,” Prompto blurted as he reached down between them, teasing Ignis with playful touches.

“So romantic,” Ignis groaned, dropping his forehead onto Prompto’s shoulder, chuckling when Prompto’s other hand gripped his asscheek firmly.

“Mm-hmm, you know it, babe,” Prompto mumbled as Ignis’ mouth smothered his once again.

“As nice as that sounds, I do want just a little bit more than a handjob,” Ignis said with a finality that popped Prompto’s dreamy little bubble he had been living in for the past couple of hours. To the blond’s utter dismay, the older man actually stood up and stepped away from the couch, flushing as Prompto looked over his nude form appraisingly.

“What’d you have in mind?” Prompto asked, and glared when Ignis turned and walked down the hall without answering.

Some time later, Prompto laid in his bed with Ignis sprawled across him, asleep and completely content. With a determined glare at the ceiling through the darkness, Prompto decided this was definitely where he wanted to spend the rest of his life, and a plan set into motion in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the deleted scene is Ignis riding Prom just saying maybe i'll write outtakes for this fic


	12. Lights

Prompto and Ignis had gone out for the evening again after Prompto’s finals for the day. It was an especially chilly day, but that did not deter them from making their way down the kitschy, trendy street known for its holiday cheer. Every year, the businesses went all out in making the neighbourhood look like a picture-esque Christmas village and Prompto always wanted to come out to see it, though never had a chance or the money to justify the trip.

Now, as they passed through the crowds and were jostled against each other, Prompto had his eye trained to find the perfect place to purchase Ignis’ gift. He had already looked up stores in the area and knew the one he wanted was coming up soon.

“Hey, Iggy, can you wait here a minute? I need to go buy something real quick and you can’t see it,” he blurted, pressing up onto his toes to kiss Ignis’s lips.

“Of course. I’ll be right here when you return,” Ignis promised, smiling warmly as he returned the kiss.

Prompto darted down the busy sidewalk and turned a corner, careful of the patches of ice so he didn’t end up with a twin gash on his head again. He spotted the shop and grinned, slipping into the front door and immediately approaching the displays. This was going to be expensive, and Prompto was definitely going to be feeling it for a bit, but this was something that was a for sure thing for Prompto. It was worth it.

A few minutes later he was exiting the shop, shoving the bag into his pocket and making his way back to Ignis.

As he turned the corner and spotted Ignis in the crowd, the sun had set enough that the lights around them turned on, lighting everyone in a twinkling red and green. Prompto’s heart stopped as Ignis turned his face upward, and expression of contented joy overtaking his features. The blond’s fingers itched for his camera, but he hadn’t had it with him during his finals.

Then Ignis’ eyes met his through the crowd and he smiled warmly. Grinning, Prompto ran through to the crowd to wrap his arms around Ignis’ neck and kiss him soundly.


	13. Sick

Prompto woke up to Ignis sitting on the edge of the bed, groaning as he blew his nose. The blond sat up and rubbed his eyes. “Babe, you okay?”

Ignis sighed and shook his head. “My head feels like it’s about to explode,” he confessed, his voice taking a nasal tone that would have made Prompto laugh if Ignis hadn’t looked so miserable when he flopped back on the pillows. “I felt a bit off yesterday, but I thought it would pass. Evidently not.”

“Aw man, hon, I’m sorry,” Prompto grimaced, wincing as the other man tried to breathe through his nose and failed. “Have you taken anything yet?”

Ignis closed his eyes and shook his head. “I just woke up, to be honest, and I don’t feel like getting up just yet,” he said miserably, lifting a hand to cover his eyes.

“Okay, you stay here, I’ll go get you some stuff, okay?” Prompto insisted, jumping out of bed and hurrying to the kitchen. There he dug out the daytime and nighttime cold medicine, as well as a nasal decongestant so Ignis would have a choice. While he was in the kitchen, he set up a tray with water and some toast with a couple cups of jam to choose from and the butter.

Prompto carried it all back to the bedroom and grimaced at the sad sight of Ignis sitting up  against the headboard and head tipped back, holding a tissue to his nose. The man opened his eyes when Prompto stepped back into the room and smiled at the tray.

“You are simply too good to me,” Ignis said as Prompto placed it on his lap. “Honestly, had I not already confessed my love, I would do so now.”

Prompto flushed and held the back of his hand to Ignis’ forehead with a  _ tsk _ . “You’re running a bit of a fever I think. I think you should pop the nighttime ones so you can get some sleep today.”

Ignis shook his head. “I have to get you and Noctis to university, and I have a meeting with His Majesty that I was attending on Noctis’ behalf since he has a test today--”

“Call in sick, Iggy. And Noctis and I can get to school just fine. Either I can drive us, or I’ll call Gladio, and the three of us will take the train,” Prompto rationalized. “And just call Clarus, or whatever, and let him know you can’t make it to the meeting. Like, I’m pretty sure someone will be making a record of the discussions that Noct can read over later. Or maybe they’ll put it off until Noct’s test is done.”

Ignis stared at Prompto, breathing heavily through his mouth before swallowing thickly and smiling. “Perhaps...perhaps you are right,” he began and Prompto beamed.

“Of course I am Iggy. You’re always on my back about knowing my limits and taking time for myself, so you have to do the same,” Prompto said firmly, moving away from the bed to start stripping out of his pyjamas to get dressed again. “Plus, we have an airship to catch tomorrow and you can’t be super sick for that.”

“Shit,” Ignis cursed, and the uncharacteristic profanity actually startled Prompto. “I forgot about the trip tomorrow. This is certainly going to be miserable with the pressure changes.”

“Then let’s work on you getting better! Here, you eat, take your pills, and I’ll call Noct. Let’s see what kind of stuff he can get done for you,” Prompto said, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Ignis was actually working on eating.

“Thank you, love,” Ignis said around a mouthful of toast, groaning as his stuffed nose forced him to chew with his mouth open.

Prompto did as he promised, making a phone call first to Noctis about the meeting Ignis was supposed to attend. When he hung up with Noct, he immediately called Gladio to recruit him for extra security on the train later that day. The plan was that he and Gladio would meet at Noctis’ apartment and head to the train as a group. By the time he was done talking to Gladio, Noctis was calling him back to let him know the meeting was changed until after the holidays as it wasn’t a pressing issue in the first place.

Prompto went back into the bedroom to give Ignis the good news, but the man was asleep, snoring open-mouthed and curled around Prompto’s pillow. The blond grinned, picking the tray up off the bedside table and took it back to the kitchen to put everything away and tidy up.

When he was ready for the day and about to leave, Ignis was still sound asleep, Prompto penned a quick note letting Ignis know everything was taken care of and left it on the bedside table. Next to it was a glass of water, more medication, and Ignis’ glasses. Prompto stooped to kiss Ignis’ forehead, and left the man to sleep off the worst of his cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so hey i'll be streaming Episode Ignis tonight at 8pm MST, wi-fi willing, so you should def [check it out](http://twitch.tv/cestpaye) if u want.


End file.
